Morning Marks
by Kalira69
Summary: Orochimaru is basking in the warm aches of the bruises and bites his mate left the night before when he's faced with a curious cub coming to wish him a good morning. With some concern over the marks Dad left.


Written for the _Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019_, for the prompt 'Teeth Marks'.

I could have done something so much sexier with it, but bb!Kakashi was the one who brought me this image, so have some Oro dealing with curious cub questions instead.

* * *

Orochimaru stretched and hummed with pleasure, easing upright with a little restrained angling of his hips. They throbbed pleasantly with the soft heat of bruises when he moved, as did his shoulders, and to a lesser extent the lowest curve of his ribs on both sides.

He slid out of bed and rose, pushing his hair back and hissing softly as his fingers caught in a small cascade of knots. No doubt those had also been left by eager, pleasure-clumsy hands; Orochimaru's hair was not generally so wild in the mornings. He plucked at the mess idly, loosening them, as he moved to where his yukata waited laid over a pillow, bending - his back throbbed mildly with more aches and scrapes - to retrieve it and slip it on.

His shoulders and then neck almost burned at the drag of the light cotton on his skin, and he shivered, smoothing one palm over the side of his neck. The side that had taken the brunt of his mate's amorous attention the night before, left bloodied and raw in places from Sakumo's sizable fangs.

His ran his fingertips down his neck following the biggest tendon, shivering, feeling a low curl of _awareness_ in his belly as his skin tingled and stung under his own touch and telling it no.

. . .later.

Orochimaru sat down at the bureau, tilting his head and taking in the bruised and raw marks on his throat. He shivered, lips curling, and met his own eyes in the mirror for a moment before he turned his attention to untangling his hair properly.

His mate's thoughtless eagerness aside, it was not too difficult to put to rights, and Orochimaru's thoughts wandered as he slowly worked through it, section by section going smooth once more. And, for something of a rarity, his thoughts wandered not to his work or upcoming missions but only to his mate - already risen and _somewhere_ about the house, no doubt - and pleasant memories of the night before.

Orochimaru turned his head, glancing towards the door with a smile as it opened quietly. The tousled silver head peeking through stood drastically shorter than the one he had expected, but Orochimaru's smile widened a little as he lowered his hands, putting down the comb, and beckoned.

Kakashi obeyed immediately, trotting across the bedroom to him and climbing up into his lap with very little assistance. "Ohayou Mama." Kakashi said brightly, snuggling in against his chest for a hug.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around his son and bent to kiss the top of Kakashi's head. "Ohayou, my little one." he returned, and gave an amused hum as Kakashi caught hold of his hair with one hand. Kakashi didn't pull at the lock he held, but ran his fingers through it, tugging a few small knots free. "Are you going to help?" he asked idly, trailing his fingertips up Kakashi's spine to his nape.

Kakashi shivered and went lax under the gently firm pressure there, and Orochimaru kneaded lightly. Kakashi whined faintly, butting his head into Orochimaru as his hand stilled once more. "Help Mama." Kakashi agreed, tugging lightly at his hair.

Orochimaru smiled and allowed his son to play in his hair, tipping his head to allow more of it to slide over his shoulder and into Kakashi's reach. He made a quiet sound in his throat that might one day be a gentle, friendly growl in a pitch like his father's, patiently using his fingers to comb out knots.

Orochimaru sat still, hands on his side and back, and let him work at it. He ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair from time to time, drawing more little pleased sounds from his cuddly son.

Kakashi buried his face in Orochimaru's hair, snug against his upper chest, and snuffled, wriggling against him. Orochimaru curled an arm around him and cradled him close affectionately. Kakashi sighed. "Smell funny." he said, half a complaint and half long-suffering, and Orochimaru stifled a laugh.

"I imagine I do." Orochimaru said lightly, a wry smile tugging at his lips, and ruffled Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi sighed, then lifted his head again. "Mama?"

"Yes, little one?" Orochimaru asked, steadying Kakashi on his lap and reaching for his comb to finish the job.

"Your neck?" Kakashi said, and Orochimaru stilled, glancing at himself in the mirror again and fighting another pleased smile. "Hurts?"

"No." Orochimaru told him. "It's fine."

Kakashi nodded seriously, his eyes fixed on Orochimaru's neck. He reached up tentatively and Orochimaru paused his movements and dropped his shoulder, allowing a small hand to slide very lightly over his marked shoulder at the base of his neck. "Looks like. . . Bitten? Dad? Dad bite you?"

Kakashi looked very puzzled, little brows drawn together and mouth tugged into a thoughtful, frustrated expression Orochimaru recognised as one of his own. Orochimaru stroked his cheek and tugged him closer to kiss his brow. "Why Mama?" he asked, turning his inquisitive, puzzled face upwards.

"Your father and I play a little rough sometimes." Orochimaru said gently, running his fingers down from Kakashi's temple and sliding behind his ear. "I'm not hurt."

"Oh." Kakashi frowned a little more, then shifted and leaned up, nose brushing Orochimaru's shoulder as he sniffed. He licked one of the lightly abraded spots and Orochimaru twitched with surprise. "Was still nice?"

"Yes." Orochimaru said, strangling down a laugh. He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment to control his reaction. "It was still fun, and your father would never really hurt me."

Kakashi slid down to sit in Orochimaru's lap again, sighing. "_Dad_ can play bite but not me." he said a little mournfully, looking up at Orochimaru with a pout.

"Perhaps someday, little one." Orochimaru said, clearing his throat. "When it's not so dangerous." He tapped Kakashi's nose with one fingertip, making it scrunch up as Kakashi tilted his head back. Though it was unlikely Kakashi would ever be able to dry bite properly under nothing but his own muscle control, the way Orochimaru could, with the structure of his fangs and venom ducts.

Orochimaru rose, cradling his son against his hip. "What is your father doing?" he asked, pushing his hair back over his shoulder and heading out of the bedroom.

"Breakfast." Kakashi said, yawning and curling one hand into Orochimaru's yukata, leaning his head on Orochimaru's shoulder. It stung slightly, but not enough to bother him, and he shifted his grip on his son easily to steady him there.

Orochimaru paused in the kitchen doorway, tilting his head. Sakumo sat at the table, but the kitchen smelled of eggs and fish and miso. He smiled. "Ohayou."

Sakumo's head shot up. "Ohayou, lovely!" he said with a grin, rising from the table. ". . .Kakashi, did you wake Mama?"

"No!" Kakashi protested, pouting, and Orochimaru laughed, cuddling him closer.

"No, I was already up before he came in." Orochimaru confirmed, patting Kakashi quellingly. "Did you ask him not to wake me?" he asked, arching a brow as Sakumo came nearer, then tilting his head to allow his mate to claim a soft kiss, not quite pinning Kakashi between them as he came close.

Sakumo rumbled softly low in his throat, smiling as he pulled away again. "I wanted to let you rest." he confirmed, then gestured to the stove. "Breakfast?"

"Thank you." Orochimaru let Kakashi slide down into a chair and moved around to sit down himself as Sakumo pushed his hair back and began dishing rice into three bowls.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled fondly at the fluffy silver mess that was almost all that was visible of his son, curled in his futon with his plush dragon squashed up tight in his arms. His breath caught as big hands slid over his hips and then around his waist, warm chest coming flush against his back as his mate nuzzled his shoulder.

Orochimaru stifled a moan, the dull ache of the bites and scrapes on his shoulder rekindling under the gentle touch. He twisted his head to look at his mate, eyes heavy-lidded, and met a warm look and a faint smile. "Come to bed?" Sakumo asked softly, nudging his cheek affectionately against the top of Orochimaru's shoulder and sending tingles down his spine.

Orochimaru hummed, leaning into his mate's embrace. "Yes." he murmured, twisting to face Sakumo and sliding one hand up to cradle his neck. He nipped at Sakumo's jaw, making him groan softly, feeling his muscles tensing where they were pressed close. "Want you inside me this time." he said against Sakumo's ear.

His mate's hands on his hips tightened suddenly, flaring heat in the bruises he already bore there, and Orochimaru shivered, smirking. When he arched a little more, pressing closer to his mate, he could feel Sakumo already hard against him, and he wriggled his hips pointedly as Sakumo gave another low rumble, insistent hands pulling him closer still.

"Let's go to bed." Orochimaru said softly, raking one hand down Sakumo's back and glancing over his shoulder at their sleeping son once more.

Sakumo nipped his throat, and Orochimaru had to stifle himself once more, tensing and closing his eyes. His breath caught as Sakumo picked him up and hauled him over one broad shoulder, squirming just enough to feel his mate hold him tighter and smiling smugly as he allowed himself to be carried to bed.


End file.
